Hello Baby
by J-Twice
Summary: CH 4 UPDATE "Jae, Bogoshipoo" /'Nado yun' /"Jae, aku ingin kita kembalilah seperti dulu" /'Aku ingin tapi rasanya masih sakit mengingat semuanya Yun' / "Apa kau masih mencintaiku Jae" YUNJAE FANFIC. END
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho,dll**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya gaje abis, YAOI (BL) yang gak suka sebaiknya jangan baca entar bisa muntah. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : **"MWOO! Yak appa dia bukan anakku, tanyakan saja padanya, ayo jae bilang kalau dia bukan anakku"/"b..benar ajhussi ini bukan anak kami" **YUNJAE FANFIC****.**

Note : Annyeong Yura hadir bawa FF baru, ini terlahir*lebay* soalnya ff yura yang story love tiba-tiba hilang dari dunia fanfiction. Hikkss*lap inguss

Yura sedih kenapa ff yura dihapus, yura mau repost takut gak ada yang berminat lagi. Padahal yura baru aja belajar nulis eh malah dihapus sama adminnya*nangis diketek emak rempong*. Ini juga yura gak tau setelah yura post bakal dihapus atau enggak. Yoosudalah happy reading aja.

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

"Cihh, untuk apa aku perduli dengan playboy sepertimu"

"Yak jae aku bukan playboy dan asal kau tau aku tidak pernah selingkuh"

"Hahaha hey bodoh. Orang bodoh sekalipun tau kalau kau berselingkuh, kalau tidak berselingkuh terus apa mencium orang sembarangan itu apa namanya hah"

"Aku tidak pernah menciumnya asal kau tau jae"

"Untungnya aku tidak perduli, JUNG YUNHO"

Tiga orang yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu hanya memutar mata bosan. Mereka menganggap biasa pertengkaran antara dua manusia yang sama-sama keras kepala tersebut. Karena mereka berteman sejak SMA dan pertengkaran itu pun dimulai sejak mereka di kelas 2 SMA dan sekarang mereka sudah kuliah semester 2 di universitas MIROTIC. Satu yang membuat mereka heran adalah pasangan yang selalu bertengkar itu tidak pernah terpisah.

Dari rumah mereka yang bersebelahan, jurusan yang diambil juga sama. Dan setiap mereka bersama selalu saja ada pertengkaran yang terjadi. Awalnya orang-orang dikampus sempat dipusingkan dengan ulah mereka tapi lama kelamaan mereka tak ambil pusing lagi. Bahkan akan terasa aneh kalau mereka tidak bertengkar.

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang putus karena sebuah kesalah pahaman. Saat itu Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihat Yunho mencium yeoja yang menjadi rivalnya mendapatkan yunho. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat dengan baik yunho tidak mencium yeoja itu. itu hanya sebuah jebakan dari yeoja tersebut untuk memisahkan pasangan yunjae . Tapi keras kepalanya jaejoong membuat ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho. ia selalu menganggap yunho sesorang playboy.

"Jae hyung kapan kau akan berbaikan dengan yunho hyung"Tanya junsu saat mereka sedang bersantai di taman kampus.

"Hah dalam mimpimu saja su, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan playboy itu" ucap jaejoong sinis. Kalau sudah begitu junsu hanya menghela nafasnya, karena mulutnya sudah berbuih untuk menyuruh mereka baikan.

Ditempat lain masih dilingkungan kampus tiga orang namja yang populer di kampus sedang istrirahat sehabis latihan basket. Yunho,Changmin dan yoochun kini sedang duduk dibangku penonton sambil menegak minum sehabis latihan yang cukup melelahkan.

"Yun, apa kau tak ada pikiran untuk berbaikan dengan jaejoong"Tanya yoochun

"Hah"terdengar yunho menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan yoochun. "Kau tau sendirikan keras kepalanya jaejoong, tak pernah mau mendengar penjelasanku. Aku kesal selalu dikatakan playboy olehnya, dan saat berhadapan dengannya emosiku selalu memuncak"

"Aku yakin jae hyung itu masih mencintaimu"kata changmin

"entahlah"jawab yunho pasrah

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

Hari ini jaejoong merasa sangat lelah karena organisasinya sedang mengadakan event untuk acara bakti social. Saat ia hendak melangkah masuk ia mendengar suara tangis bayi di depan rumahnya. Karena rasa penasaran ia mendatangi asal suara bayi tersebut. ia terkejut karena ada seorang bayi sedang menangis ia mencari orang yang meletak bayi itu sembarangan didepan rumahnya. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"aku harus bagaimana, apa aku tinggalkan saja bayi ini disini"gumam jaejoong. Tapi sisi manusianya tidak tega melihat bayi tak berdosa itu kedinginan diluar. Ia memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum karena menemukan ide bagus.

Disinilah ia berada sekarang didepan rumah yunho, ia mengendap-endap bermaksud meletak bayi itu didepan rumahnya, saat hendak meletakkan bayi itu seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Jae sedang apa?siapa bayi itu"Tanya Mr jung saat berada dibelakang jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam 'aduh bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan'batin jaejoong

"ini ajhussi a..nuu"

"kau ingin meletakan bayi itu di depan rumah kami jae"

"bukan an..u, yunho aish" jaejoong bingung memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk mr jung.

"itu anak kalian" jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya "dan yunho tidak mau bertanggung jawab begitu"

"bukan ajhussi bukan begitu"

"sekarang masuk, dan jelaskan didalam"mr jung tampak sangat marah, jaejoong tidak berani menolak karena melihat Mr jung sedang dalam kondisi kurang baik. Ia pun mengikuti mr jung masuk. Mr jung berteriak memanggil yunho, tak berapa lama yunho datang menemui mr jung.

"Ada apa appa kenapa berteriak seperti itu"Tanya yunho, tapi saat melihat jaejoong ia kaget "Hey sedang apa kau disini" seru yunho

"Diam kau yun" Bentak mr jung yunho terdiam ia memilih duduk disofa dekat jaejoong. "Yun appa tidak pernah melarangmu berhubungan tapi appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Mwo! Apa maksud appa bertanggung jawab apa aku tidak mengerti"

"Dia anak kalian kan"Tunjuk mr jung pada jaejoong dan bayi digendongannya

"MWOO! Yak appa dia bukan anakku, tanyakan saja padanya, ayo jae bilang kalau dia bukan anakku"

"b..benar ajhussi ini bukan anak kami" ucap jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Yunho pasti mengancammu kan" seru mr jung

"tidak ajhussi, ini memang bukan anaknya yunho" jaejoong pun menceritakan bayi itu ditemukan didepan rumahnya.

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

"Yak aku tidak mau mengurus bayi itu" tolak yunho saat mereka sedang berada diteras belakang rumah yunho.

"kau pikir aku mau mengurusnya Hah"

"aku tidak perduli, toh bayi itu ditemukan didepan rumahmu jadi kau yang harus mengurusnya"

"Mwo, tidak bisa kau yang harus mengurusnya, aku tidak suka dengan anak-anak kau tahu"

"kau pikir aku suka, apa kata orang kalau aku kemana-mana membawa bayi, aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku, aku masih ingin bermain basket, berkumpul bersama teman-temanku dan…"

"Yak kau pikir Cuma kau yang mau seperti itu,aku juga mau aku masih mau shopping, terus pergi kesalon, meni pedi" potong jaejoong

"kau itu yeoja apa namja sich"

PLAAKk

"Aww.. yak kenapa kau memukul ku eoh"

"karena aku ini namja Pabbo"

"mana ada namja yang seperti itu, kesalon shopping seperti perempuan saja"

"Yak apa maksudmu"

"sudahlah yang penting aku tidak mau mengurus anak itu"

"benar kau tidak ingin mengurunya"

"tentu saja untuk apa aku mengurusnya anakku saja bukan"

"OK kalau begitu, aku akan menghubungi mr jung menyuruhnya menarik semua fasilitasmu" jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya bermaksud menelpon mr jung, yunho panic bagaimanapun ia tidak mau semua fasilitasnya ditarik oleh appanya.

"Jae jangan dong , OK aku akan mengurusnya" Dengan sangat terpaksa yunho menyetujuinya.

"Benarkah"

"Ne"

"Nah begitu dunk dari tadi"

"Cihh" Cibir yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

"Yun aku pilih yang mana, aku tidak tahu susu yang mana yang harus ku ambil" Tanya jaejoong frustasi karena ini kali pertamanya ia berbelanja untuk seorang bayi. Yunho yang tengah menggendong bayi itu menoleh kearah jaejoong.

"Kau kan sering shopping masa tidak tahu"

"Aku tidak pernah shopping untuk bayi, kalau kau menanyakan brandad keluaran terbaru baru aku tahu" Ucap jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis membayangkan tas keluaran baru bulan ini. Yunho terdiam sudah lama ia tidak pernah melihat senyum jaejoong setelah pertengkaran mereka dulu.

"Kau kan bisa melihat usia berapa yang sesuai untuk bayi ini"

"Ya mana aku tahu, usianya saja aku tidak tahu" Jaejoong kemudian mengambil susu untuk bayi berusia satu tahun setelah beberapa saat memikirkannya. Kini ia beralih ke toko baju untuk bayi dan peralatan bayi.

"Jae kita beli kereta bayi ini saja"

"Benar juga OK" Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan kini mereka pergi ke kasir membayar belanjaan tersebut.

"Semuanya 2 juta " Ucap kasir itu

"MWO 2 juta" seru yunjae kompak kasir itu mengangguk

"Kau yang bayar" putus jaejoong

"Yak kau yang bayar kenapa harus aku, lagian belanjaan itu kan lebih banyak punyamu"

"Tidak mau pokoknya kau yang harus bayar" kasir itu hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan dua orang didepannya.

"Maaf jadi siapa yang membayar semua ini" Sontak Jaejoong menunjuk yunho begitupun sebaliknya penjaga kasir tersebut hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah unik Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau yang bayar"

"Tidak kau"

"Apa kau sudah tidak punya uang eoh"Cibir jaejoong

"Tentu saja aku punya tapi tidak untuk membayar orang sepertimu"

"OK baiklah, aku tinggal menelpon mr jung dan bilang kalau kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab"

"Ne—Ne aku akan membayarnya, cih bisanya Cuma mengancam"

"Anak pintar" Kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk pundak Yunho. Yunho pun mendengus kesal kearah Jaejoong.

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

Kini mereka sedang berada dirumah Jaejoong, mereka bingung bagaimana cara mengurus bayi karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu caranya.

"Huuuaaaaa" bayi tersebut menangis membuat pasangan yunjae panik, karena bayi itu tidak bisa diam.

"Jae buatkan susu mungkin ia lapar" perintah Yunho

"Kau saja yang membuatnya kenapa harus aku" tolak Jaejoong

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk sekarang" Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang sedang mengendong bayi mungil itu. Ia berdiri sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya Yunho melihat jaejoong keluar dengan wajah cemberut yang menurut Yunho sangat imut.

"Hah Jae aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali" Gumam yunho. kini ia masih berusaha menenangkan bayi mungil itu karena masih saja menangis .

"Ini susunya" kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan susu ditangannya pada Yunho.

"Kau saja yang memberikannya, aku capek"

"Yak kau aisshh" kini jaejoong sedang meminumkan susu yang ia buat untuk bayi mungil itu. Yunho yang kini sedang berbaring melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Karena saking lelahnya mengurus bayi itu, mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi Jaejoong disamping kanan yunho disamping kiri sedangkan bayi mungil itu berada ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Seperti keluarga bahagia.

**—YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya di kediaman keluarga Kim, pagi yang selalu tenang kini berubah menjadi tempat adu mulut. Mereka mendebatkan siapa yang menjaga bayi itu karena mereka harus masuk kuliah pagi. Meninggalkan di rumah siapa yang menjaganya keluarga Kim tidak memiliki maid karena Jaejoong tidak suka banyak orang dirumahnya.

"Kau yang membawanya, aku tidak ingin di ejek karena harus membawa bayi" Kata Jaejoong sambil memakaikan baju pada bayi itu.

"Sirreoo, kau pikir aku tidak malu membawa bayi itu ke kampus apa lagi hari ini aku ada latihan basket" Tolak Yunho.

"Apa kau tega melihat dia sendirian dirumah kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana, aku tidak mau masuk penjara hanya gara-gara seorang bayi"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang membawanya" Jawab Yunho santai.

"Kau gila aku tidak mau"

"Baik begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita undi siapa yang harus membawanya hari ini" setelah memikirkannya sejenak Jaejoong menyetujuinya. Mereka mengundi dengan sebuah koin dan sialnya.

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

"Jung Yunho menyebalkan" Teriak Jaejoong frustasi karena yunho memenangkan undiannya. Ia menatap bayi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ottokae apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu eoh" Tanya Jaejoong pada bayi disampingnya yang tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Apa nanti kata teman-temanku kalau aku membawamu kedalam"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam Universitas MIROTIC sambil mengendap-endap takut ada yang melihatnya, sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang. Namun sebuah suara lengkingan berhasil mengejutkannya.

"JAEEE HHYUUUUUUUUUUNG" Teriakan Junsu berhasil membuat Jaejoong menutup telinganya.

"Yak bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh, kau pikir aku tuli"

"Hee mian hyung habisnya kau terlihat aneh hari ini, Eh bayi siapa ini hyung" Tanya Junsu saat melihat bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur dalam kereta bayinya. Jaejoong bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Junsu.

"Eee Ann—uu itu anak sepupuku, Ya anak sepupu" Jawab Jaejoong sambil gugup.

"Oh aku kira ini anak baru saja kau culik"

"Kau pikir aku penculik anak"

"Hee tidak juga sih, kau kan pasti memiliki banyak uang"

"Cih dasar kau ini, jja kita ke kelas saja" mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus dengan di iringi tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka. Jaejoong hanya menunduk karena merasa malu. Sedangkan junsu ia terlihat cuek dan berjalan sambil mengiringi jaejoong di samping. Namun tiba-tiba junsu berhenti membuat jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"Wae Su" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Emm jae kau duluan saja Ne, aku ada yang ingin aku kerjakan"

"Memangnya ada apa"

"Nanti aku ceritakan, jja kau masuk saja duluan" Junsu pun berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya heran.

Saat Jaejoong hendak masuk ke dalam kelas seorang yeoja terlihat menghalangi jalannya. Yeoja tersebut tersenyum sinis kearah Jaejoong.

"Ternyata kau sudah punya anak jae" Kata ahra sinis sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat jaejoong ingin segera mencekeknya.

"Memang apa urusanmu kalau aku punya anak atau tidak Ahra sshi" Balas Jaejoong tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Tentu saja ada, karena dengan begitu aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan yunho oppa" Jaejoong langsung tertawa meremehkan ucapan ahra yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kau" Tunjuk Jaejoong di depan wajah Ahra "Tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Hahaha Wae, kau pikir Yunho oppa masih mencintaimu jangan mimpi Kim Jaejoong"

"Oh Of Course!" Seru Jaejoong "Karena selamanya hati Yunnie hanya akan menjadi milik seorang Kim Jaejoong" Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang tidak sengaja mendengar perdebatan dua orang manusia berbeda gender tersebut tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hahah apa kau gila, bagaimana mungkin hati yunho oppa masih milikmu sedangkan kalian saja tidak pernah akur" Kata Ahra tidak mau kalah walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sudah panas mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Dan kalian sudah PUTUS" Lanjut ahra penuh penekanan membuat jaejoong terkekeh.

"Hey Ahra sshi, apa kau pernah mendengar kata Putus dari mulutku untuk Yunho"

"MWOO!" Seru Ahra kaget begitu pun seseorang yang sendari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kauu" Kata Ahra marah

"Percuma berbicara denganmu, minggir" Kata Jaejoong dingin ia langsung masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan Ahra yang sedang berada dalam emosi tingkat tinggi yang siap untuk meledak.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri dibalik tiang yang besar di depan ruangan desaign art tersebut kembali memutar memorinya ke tiga tahun yang lalu.

"_Kau jahat yun, aku membencimu"_

"_Jae kau salah paham itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak pernah mencium yeoja lain"_

"_Tapi apa yang kulihat tidak pernah berbohong yun Aku benci denganmu jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi"_

"Huh Pabo kau Jung Yunho, waktu itukan jaejoong tidak pernah bilang kata putus" seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yunho itu meruntuki kebodohannya tapi tidak lama senyum tersungging di bibir hatinya "Itu berarti kau masih milikku jae,kenapa kau begitu gengsi mengatakannya jae" Gumamnya pelan.

—**YUNJAE—**

—**JUNG YURA—**

Jaejoong Nampak kerepotan mendiamkan bayi mungil yang sekarang sedang menangis tersebut. Banyak mata menatapnya karena merasa terganggu dengan suara tangis bayi itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisakah anda tidak membuat ribut di kelas saya, jangan membawa bayi ke dalam kelas sekarang cepat keluar dan urus bayi itu, aku tidak ingin yang lain terganggu" Perintah Songsaengnim yang kini sedang menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Nde, mianhae songsangnim" kata Jaejoong sambil membungkukan badanya meminta maaf. Ia pun membawa bayi itu keluar dari kelas.

"Aish, bisa kah kau diam aku jadi tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran kalau begini" Omel jaejoong pada bayi mungil itu. Saat tengah asyik mengomel tidak sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang sedang istrahat latihan basket. Langsung saja ia mendorong kereta bayi itu kearah namja tersebut.

"Eh Jae" Kata Yunho terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang kini sedang tersenyum manis, membuat Yunho terpesona dengan senyum bak malaikat itu namun perasaanya tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak karena sangat jarang jaejoong menampilkan senyum seperti itu kalau tidak ada maunya.

"Yunnie titip anak ini ya, aku masih ada mata kuliah, Byeee" Kata Jaejoong dengan sekali tarikan nafas kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencerna perkataan Jaejoong.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOO!" teriaknya setelah berhasil mencerna ucapan Jaejoong "YAK, Jae aku tidak mau mengurusnya" teriak Yunho

"Sekali ini saja yunnie-ah" balas Jaejoong berteriak.

"Aishh" kata Yunho frustasi

"Kalian sudah baikan" Tegur Yoochun yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton " dan bayi siapa ini" Tanyanya

"In..i anak sepupuku" Jawab yunho beralasan.

"Oh begitu, kenapa jadi jaejoong yang membawanya tadi" Tanya changmin "Atau jangan-jangan ini anak kalian?"

"Oh itu an—uu sepupuku mengenal jaejoong jadi ia minta tolong pada kami" jawab yunho sambil tergagap.

"Ohh" Kata changmin namun detik berikutnya otaknya yang jenius kembali bekerja "Tapi bukan kah sepupu mu belum menikah?" Yunho semakin gugup ditambah tatapan mata changmin dan yoochun.

'Oh God aku harus jawab apa siapa saja tolong aku' gumam yunho dalam hati

**TBC**

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho,dll**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya gaje abis, YAOI (BL) yang gak suka sebaiknya jangan baca entar bisa muntah. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : **"MWOO! Yak appa dia bukan anakku, tanyakan saja padanya, ayo jae bilang kalau dia bukan anakku"/"b..benar ajhussi ini bukan anak kami" **YUNJAE FANFIC****.**

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

A/N : Mian yura telat updatenya soalnya kemarin yura lagi UTS jadi waktunya kesita buat belajar. Yura kaget lihat respon kalian gomawo gak nyangka banyak yang suka ff abal-abal Yura. Sebenarnya UTS yura udah seminggu yang lalu. Rencananya mau ngelanjutin chapter 2nya malah terkena WB. Ide susah banget dapatnya ngetiknya juga malas banget. Ditambah ama kehidupan real yang menguras emosi dan perasaaan#Plak jadi malas ngapa-ngapain.

Oh ya buat readers yang kemarin review katanya inget ma sintron. Hahaha yura katawa kamu suka nonton sinteron sebenernya yura terinspirasi ma salah satu FTV yang pernah yura tonton tapi Cuma intinya aza selebihnya ini murni cerita dari otak yura kok. Kemarin mau bilang tapi yura lupa soalnya ge galau gara-gara ff yura dihapus admin.

Sekali lagi gomawo buat yang udah ngebaca ff abal-abal yura, buat yang udah ngasih koreksi ma penulisan yura juga jongmal gomawo. Ini yura bawa chap 2nya mianhae kalo ceritanya ngegaje banget soalnya idenya susah banget muncul jadi kalo chap ini mengecewakan maafkan yura ne.

"**Oh itu an—uu sepupuku mengenal jaejoong jadi ia minta tolong pada kami" jawab yunho sambil tergagap.**

"**Ohh" Kata changmin namun detik berikutnya otaknya yang jenius kembali bekerja "Tapi bukan kah sepupu mu belum menikah?" Yunho semakin gugup ditambah tatapan mata changmin dan yoochun.**

'**Oh God aku harus jawab apa siapa saja tolong aku' gumam yunho dalam hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Kalian bertiga cepat kita mulai lagi latihannya" teriak pelatih pada mereka bertiga.

'Pelatih aku padamu'batin Yunho ia bernafas lega terlepas dari Changmin dan Yoochun yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"_Hyung_, kau berutang penjelasan pada kami" ancam Changmin menatap tajam kearah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum kikuk.

"_Kka_, cepat kembali ke lapangan aku tidak mau kena amukan pelatih" ajak Yoochun. Mereka berdua berjalan mendahului Yunho namun belum ada lima langkah mereka berhenti dan secara bersama-sama berbalik.

"Anak itu bagaimana" tunjuk Changmin kearah kereta bayi. Yunho menepuk keningnya

"_Aigo_ kau benar juga Min apa yang harus aku lakukan pada bayi ini?" sahut Yunho frustasi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan bayi mungil tersebut kepanasan sementara ia latihan basket.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu latihan kali ini _Hyung_, jaga saja bayi itu" usul Changmin yang melihat Yunho sedang kebingungan.

"_Nde_, changmin benar _Hyung_" kata Yoochun membenarkan usul changmin.

"_Arra_, huh menyusahkan saja" gerutu Yunho sambil memandang bayi tak berdosa tersebut yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan sehabis menangis dari tadi "Bilang pada pelatih aku tidak bisa ikut latihan kali ini"

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Disinilah sekarang Yunho berada di belakang kampus karena tidak tahu harus membawa bayi tersebut kemana lagi, dan juga menghindari orang-orang yang nanti akan bertanya padanya tentang bayi itu. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon yang lumayan besar dan rindang dihadapannya terlihat bayi mungil tersebut sedang tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan tersebut.

"Hey apa tidurmu nyenyak " Yunho terkekeh sendiri menyadari tingkahnya yang bicara pada bayi yang sedang tertidur. Di elusnya pipi mulus yang lembut tersebut "Siapa orang tua mu? kenapa tega sekali membuang bayi lucu sepertimu eoh? Kalau mereka memang tidak menginginkanmu kenapa harus membuatmu?" Kata Yunho bermonolog sendiri tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia meraih saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna putih tersebut melihat satu pesan masuk.

_**[Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana kau tidak membuang bayi tidak berdosa itukan?]**_

Yunho tersenyum melihat pesan yang dikirim jaejoong padanya, dengan cepat ia membalas pesan tersebut

_**[Aku ada dibelakang kampus]**_

Setelah membalasnya ia memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut di saku celananya dan kembali memperhatikan bayi mungil itu.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja" Yunho terkejut karena tidak menyadari jaejoong sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ah ne, ia sedang tidur" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Yunho sambil memandang bayi itu.

"Yun, siapa nama anak ini" Yunho terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

"Emm bagaimana kalau Moobin"

"Bagus juga, nah sekarang namamu Moobin ne" entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa senang dengan kehadiran bayi mungil yang baru mereka namakan Moobin tersebut. Walaupun pada awalnya ia sempat menolak kehadiran Moobin yang entah darimana datangnya. Yunho tertegun melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang nampak berbinar-binar ingin rasanya ia memeluk orang yang selama ini ia rindukan walaupun setiap hari mereka bertemu namun ia merasa ada yang kurang. Karena saking larutnya dalam pesona seorang Kim jaejoong hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau jaejoong sendari tadi mengajaknya bicara.

"YAK JUNG YUNHO APA KAU TIDAK ME_NDE_NGARKU" teriak Jaejoong. Sontak Yunho menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"Hueee…Hueee" karena kaget dengan teriakan Jaejoong Moobin langsung menangis keras membuat Yunho dan Jeajoong panik.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan kan kau yang berteriak" kata Yunho yang tidak terima disalahkan.

"Itu karena kau dari tadi tidak mendengarkanku, cup..cup binnie jangan nangis ne"

"Bin menangisnya sudah ne" bujuk Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Moobin yang ada digendongan Jaejoong.

'DEG'

Entah itu bunyi jantung siapa tapi yang jelas kini wajah mereka berdua sudah memerah ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang layaknya sepasang suami istri yang sedang menenangkan anak mereka. Untungnya suara tangisan Moobin berhasil menghilangkan kecangguan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka.

"Huuuee….Huuueee" Moobin masih saja menangis semakin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong kalang kabut.

"Jae susunya kau taruh dimana" tanya Yunho

"Dibalik keretanya kau cari saja disitu" tunjuk Jaejoong menggunakan dagunya karena tangannya sibuk menenangkan Moobin yang berada digendongannya.

"Bin minum susunya ne, jangan menangis lagi" ujar Yunho sambil mengarahkan botol susunya kemulut Moobin namun tidak berhasil Moobin menepis botol susu yang diberi Yunho.

"Aduh bagaimana ini Yun, binnie tidak mau berhenti menangis" kata Jaejoong frustasi karena ia memang tidak pernah mengurus seorang bayi.

"Kau menanyakan padaku ya mana aku tahu"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau ia jadi terbangun" kata Jaejoong kembali menyalahkan Yunho.

"Enak saja kau yang berteriak kenapa aku yang disalahkan dasar keras kepala"

"_MWO_! Kau bilang aku apa keras kepala" Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Yunho emosinya naik menyadari aura gelap disekitar Jaejoong Yunho menelan _saliva_nya, walaupun ia berwajah cantik tapi kalau marah bersiap-siap lah.

"Omo Binnie menangisnya udahan ne" Yunho langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan biar tidak kena amukan gajah cantik.

"YAK! Tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Kau tidak lihat binnie menangis"

"Awas kau Jung Yunho" Yunho tersenyum kikuk mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Jaejoong

"Eh jae, aku pernah melihat ibu-ibu yang menenangkan anaknya yang menangis"

"Bagaimana caranya? cepat katakan kau lihat binnie terus-terusan menangis"

"Ibu itu menyusui anaknya" kata Yunho dengan santainya.

"Lalu kau ingin kita mencari orang untuk suka rela menyusui binnie begitu"

"Ani, bagaimana kalau kau yang menyusuinya" usul Yunho

"Oh, aku yang menyusuinya" gumam Jaejoong

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"_MWO_O! Kau gila bagaimana mungkin aku yang menyusuinya dasar pabbo aku ini namja" teriak Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Ya bisakah kau tidak berteriak lama-lama aku bisa tuli" kata Yunho sambil menutup telinganya.

"Itu karena kau Paboo"

"Tapi Jae ku lihat dadamu montok, kau coba saja mungkin binnie bisa diam"

'BLUUSSSHH'

Wajah jaejoong langsung memerah me_Nde_ngar ucapan Yunho

"K—Kau dasar gila" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Bertepatan dengan itu tangan Moobin memukul-mukul dada Jaejoong.

"_Waeyo_ Bin?" tanya Jaejoong karena sendari tadi Moobin terus menerus memukul dada jaejoong.

"Kau coba saja Jae" usul Yunho membuat jaejoong menatap tajam kearah yunho.

"Ani"

"Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya terus menangis seperti itu" Jaejoong ragu sebenarnya ia juga kasihan dengan moobin yang terus menangis dari tadi tapi kalau ia pikir-pikir mana mungkin seorang namja bisa menyusui.

Dengan ragu jaejoong menyetujui usul yunho "_Arra_seo, dan kau berbalik sana jangan melihatku" dengan tidak rela Yunho membalik tubuhnya.

'Huh padahalkan aku juga ingin lihat' batin yunho nelangsa*dasar _Appa_ pervert*Plakk

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengangkat baju kaosnya hingga sebatas dadanya yang lebih berisi dibandingkan dengan namja pada umumnya. Melihat _nipple_ pink Jaejoong Moobin dengan cepat melahapnya.

"Awww.. _Appo_" rintih Jaejoong, sontak Yunho langsung membali_Kka_n tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

"Jae _gwenchana_"

"Yun, _Appo_ " adu Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena nipplenya diisap dengan kuat oleh Moobin

GLUP' Yunho menelan _saliva_nya saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat adik kecilnya sedikit bereaksi dengan penampilan Jaejoong yang membuka kaosnya sampai sebatas dada memperlihatkan dada montoknya.

Namun Yunho berusaha menahan gairahnya karena melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang menahan tangis. Setelah beberapa saat berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil Moobin sudah tidak mengisap _nipple_nya terlalu kuat lagi.

Yunho mengambil jaket yang ada didalam tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya ditubuh Jaejoong menutupi Moobin yang sedang menyusu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandang heran kearah Yunho.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang melihat tubuhmu dan juga kau yang tengah menyusui Moobin" kata Yunho yang mengerti arti pandangan Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja terasa panas mendapat perlakukan manis dari Yunho ia hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya.

"Gomawo" lirih Jaejoong pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Yunho ia tersenyum kecil.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka sama-sama terdiam "Jae, kurasa kita harus menitipkan Moobin ditempat penitipan bayi" kata Yunho memecah kesunyian yang sempat melanda mereka beberapa saat.

"_Nde_, kau benar kita tidak mungkin membawanya terus ke kampus" ucap Jaejoong membenarkan perkataan Yunho "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kita menitipkan Moobin disana,"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jae menitipkan disana"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya menitipkannya dirumahmu bukankah disana ada _maid_ yang akan menjaganya"

"Kau mendengar sendirikan apa yang _Appa_ katakan waktu itu ia ingin aku belajar bertanggung jawab walaupun ini bukan anakku"

"Hah yasudahlah, tapi apa kau tahu tempat penitipan bayinya dimana"

"Ani, nanti aku akan minta bantuan lee ajhussi"

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk dengan raut wajah tegang karena dihadapannya berdiri dua orang yang sedang menatap tajam kearah dua namja tadi sedangkan satu namja lagi seolah tidak perduli dengan apa yang tengah empat orang itu lakukan ia lebih memilih bermain dengan bayi mungil yang sedang berada di dalam kereta bayi tersebut.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami bayi siapa ini" tanya Changmin

"Ne benar, apa benar ini anak kalian?" desak yoochun

"Anii " Jawab Jaejoong dan yunho bersamaan.

"Lalu"

"_Arra_ aku akan menceritakannya" putus Jaejoong yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mereka layangkan padanya dan juga Yunho. Setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa harus disembunyikan toh itu bukan anak mereka dan mereka juga hanya merawat bayi itu saja.

"Jadi bayi ini dibuang orang tuanya" seru changmin dan yoochun tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita jaejoong.

"Kasihan sekali bayi malang ini" ujar Junsu

"_Nde_ maka dari itu tega sekali orang tuanya membuang bayi tidak berdosa seperti Moobin" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan merawat bayi ini bukan kah bisa kalian titipkan di panti asuhan"tanya Yoochun.

"_Appa_ melarang kami untuk menyerahkannya ke panti, katanya ia ingin anak itu bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang sesungguhnya" raut wajah Yunho terlihat sendu "_Appa_ tidak ingin bayi ini sepertiku yang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang keluarga yang utuh" lanjutnya. Jaejoong yang sendari tadi melihat perubahan yunho hanya bisa memandang yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, karena bagaimana pun walaupun mereka sering bertengkar ia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang kehidupan yunho.

Tentang kematian ibunya saat ia berusia 10 tahun akibat sebuah kecelakan mobil waktu ibunya pulang dari belanja di _supermarket_. Kehilangan sosok seorang ibu membuatnya tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang utuh sebuah keluarga.

"Ya kami mengerti _Hyung_ tenang saja kami akan membantu kalian merawat moobin" ujar junsu yang diangguki oleh changmin dan yoochun.

"Yunho _Oppa_" teriak seorang _yeoja_ dari kejauhan. Yunho sontak menolehkan kepalanya melihat orang yang memanggil namanya. Jaejoong yang sudah mengenal suara tersebut memutar bola matanya ia mendengus kecil. _Yeoja_ tersebut semakin mendekat kearah 5 orang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Yunho _oppa_ " panggil _yeoja _yang tak lain adalah Go Ahra dengan manja membuat siapa saja ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Ahra-shi "tanya Yunho dingin ia sangat tidak menyukai _yeoja _ yang sudah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong namun bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa kasar dengan seorang _yeoja_.

"_Oppa_ ini bukan bayi kaliankan? _Oppa _tidak mungkin sudah menikahkan?"tanya Ahra sambil melirik Jaejoong dengan pandangan sinis.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu Ahra-shi" sahut Yunho datar membuat senyum Jaejoong terkembang dan tersenyum meremehkan Ahra. Melihat hal tersebut Ahra sudah kesal setengah mati namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya ia tidak ingin kalah dari Jaejoong.

"Karena_ Oppa_ itu adalah calon suamiku yang akan menjadi _Appa_ dari anak-anakku nanti" dengan pedenya Ahra mendeklerasikan dirinya sebagai calon istri Yunho membuat JaeYooSuMin ingin tertawa sekaligus ingin muntah. Melihat hal tersebut Yunho me_Nde_ngus.

"Kata siapa aku jadi calon suamimu? Cari saja yang lain"

"_Ani,_ pokoknya _Oppa_ harus mau, lihat saja nanti " kata Ahra sambil berlalu dari hadapan YunJaeYooSuMin. Setelah kepergian Ahra tiba-tiba

"Bhuhahahahahaha" mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan nasib Yunho.

"Puas kalian" geram Yunho.

"Hahah aku tidak menyangka_ playboy_ sepertimu mendapat calon istri seperti itu" ejek Jaejoong disela tawanya.

"Yak, Jae berhenti menyebutku _playboy_"

"_Ani_, kau memang _Playboy "_

"Aku bukan _Playboy_"

"Yak kalian berdua bisakah berhenti bertengkar lihat Moobin sudah mau menangis mendengar suara kalian" lerai Yoochun jengah.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho,dll**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya gaje abis, YAOI (BL) yang gak suka sebaiknya jangan baca entar bisa muntah. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : **"MWOO! Yak appa dia bukan anakku, tanyakan saja padanya, ayo jae bilang kalau dia bukan anakku"/"b..benar ajhussi ini bukan anak kami" **YUNJAE FANFIC****.**

"Yak, Jae berhenti menyebutku _playboy_"

"_Ani_, kau memang _Playboy "_

"Aku bukan _Playboy_"

"Yak kalian berdua bisakah berhenti bertengkar lihat Moobin sudah mau menangis mendengar suara kalian" lerai Yoochun jengah.

**Chapter 3**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terdiam sambil melihat Moobin yang sudah hendak menangis.

"Kalian lihat Moobin saja tidak suka melihat kalian bertengkar terus" omel Junsu, karena merasa jengah dengan kedua _hyungnya _ yang selalu bertengkar. Padahal dalam hati Junsu mengharapkan dengan adanya Moobin mereka berdua bisa akur tapi ternyata masih saja selalu bertengkar. Tidak tahukah kau Junsu kalau cinta dan benci itu beda tipis!kekekek

"_Mianhae_" ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan karena merasa bersalah melihat Moobin yang hendak menangis.

"Ya sudahlah sekarang, kita pikirkan bagaimana cara mengurus Moobin atau kalian berdua bersedia mengurusnya berdua saja biar lebih romantis ya hitung-hitung belajar jadi orang tua" goda Yoochun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Yang digoda pun nampaknya sedang malu-malu kucing.

"Yak, apa maksudmu dasar jidat lebar" seru Jaejoong kesal.

"Ani, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok _hyung_" Yoochun terkekeh melihat reaksi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang kita pulang dulu aku sudah lapar" lerai Changmin yang sudah sangat kelaparan sendari tadi "Dan apa kalian tidak kasihan aku pikir Moobin dari tadi belum makan" tambah changmin. Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya

"_Aigo_ kau benar min, tapi aku bingung Moobin diberi makan apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos

"Mungkin diberi bubur tidak masalah jae" usul Yunho yang sendari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _kajja_ kita kerumahku sekarang sudah lama aku tidak memasak" ajak Jaejoong yang disambut antusias oleh teman-temannya terutama dan paling utama siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Mereka memutuskan untuk memakai mobil Yoochun karena lumayan besar untuk mereka berlima ditambah dengan Moobin yang ikut. Sementara itu mobil mereka dititipkan di kampus. Jaejoong,Junsu,Changmin dan Moobin duduk di jok belakang Yunho dan Yoochun duduk didepan guna mengintisipasi kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdekatan akan membuat yang lain pusing nantinya.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah Jaejoong mereka semua terdiam hanya sesekali ketika Moobin mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya baru mereka ada kegiatan. Karena merasa bosan Junsu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak menyesal tidak berbaikan dengan Yunho _hyung_" bisik Junsu, Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi bisikan Junsu.

"_Waeyo?"_

"Kau tidak lihat tadi ahra, apa kau ingin melihat ia menang lagi seperti dulu?" hasut Junsu. Jaejoong terdiam memikirkan perkataaan Junsu.

'Benar juga sih kalau aku biarkan nenek sihir itu pasti ia akan terus menganggu Yunho, tapi kalau aku mengalah nanti Yunho akan besar kepala nggak elit banget kepalanya kan sudah kecil' batin Jaejoong menimbang-nimbang.

"Jae _hyung_" panggil Changmin

".."

"_hyung_"

".."

"Yak, _hyunggggg_" teriak Changmin

"Eh? _Wae_? Ada apa min kenapa kau berteriak" seru Jaejoong. Changmin memutar bola matanya .

"Sampai kapan kau diam disitu terus _hyung_ kita sudah sampai sekarang"

"Eh? Sudah sampai" ujar Jaejoong kaget, karena terlalu asyik melamun ia tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Memang apa yang kau lamunkan sih _hyung_"

"_Ani,_ mana yang lain? Moobin mana?" seru Jaejoong kaget.

"Mereka semua sudah duluan, _kajja_ cepat masak aku sudah lapar" perintah Changmin, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yoochun dan segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Jae _hyung_ _ajhumma_ sama _ajhussi_ masih di Paris?" tanya Junsu saat baru menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah Jaejoong.

"Begitulah, mungkin bulan depan mereka baru pulang" jawab Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya yang terlihat sangat bersih dan mewah "Kalian mau makan apa?"

"Kalau aku buatkan _bibimbap,bulgogi,japchae,__Yangnyeom Tongdak, Hoeddeok,__Dduk_—"

"Ya—ya kau pikir disini restoran, kalau kau mau makanan sebanyak itu lebih baik kau pesan saja sendiri" potong Jaejoong saat Changmin menyebutkan satu persatu nama makanan. Changmin mempout bibirnya karena penolakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka kulkasnya memeriksa bahan makanan apa saja yang masih ada untuk dimasak. Setelah melihat isi kulkasnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat _kimchi_ dan _bibimbap_ dalam porsi banyak mengingat makanan untuk mereka berlima. Namun terlebih dahulu ia membuatkan bubur untuk Moobin.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat di dapur membuat bubur untuk Moobin akhirnya selesai juga. Ia segera menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang bermain dengan Moobin. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Yunho yang sedang menggendong Moobin dan Junsu yang ingin mengambil Moobin dari Yunho.

"Ini buburnya sudah siap, waktunya Moobin makan" seru Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho dan Junsu yang sedang berebut Moobin.

'kenapa Yunho seperti menyayangi Moobin bukankah kemarin ia menolak merawatnya' batin Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, sini Moobinnya biar aku yang menggendong" pinta Junsu

"_Ani_ biar aku saja, nanti ia akan menangis mendengar suaramu" tolak Yunho dan berusaha menghindar dari Junsu Moobin yang melihatnya tertawa mungkin merasa terhibur dengan pertengkaran HoSu. Jaejoong menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah Yunho dan Junsu, sementara Changmin dan Yoochun tidak perduli dengan kegiatan HoSu memperebutkan Moobin mereka memilih menonton TV sambil menikmati cemilan yang mereka dapat entah dari mana.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan Junsu dan langsung mengambil Moobin dari gendongan Yunho. Karena kaget Yunho hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap kosong gendongannya.

"Yak, jae kalau mau mengambil bilang-bilang dong" seru Yunho yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Sementara Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing dengan teriakan Yunho dan memilih untuk segera menyuapi Moobin. Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlihat asyik menyuapi Moobin.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang menyuapi anaknya" ujar Junsu tanpa rasa berdosa. Sontak Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Moobin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Changmin dan Yoochun yang tadinya serius menonton menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan Junsu, setelah saling melempar pandangan mereka kemudian menyeringai.

"Jelas saja Su, jiwa keibuan jae _hyung_ kan tidak perlu diragukan. Makanya _hyung_ cepatlah menikah dan buat anak yang banyak" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"YAKK, DASAR _PABBO_" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Menikahlah denganku jae" kata Yunho sambil memasang senyum sejuta wattnya.

"Dalam mimpimu tuan JUNG"

"Sudahlah _hyung_ kami tahu kalau kau masih mencintai Yunho _hyung_" goda Yoochun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ne, _hyung_ akui saja" kini Junsu yang ikut-ikutan menggoda Jaejoong.

"YAK—YAK kenapa kalian semua menyudutkanku" seru Jaejoong kesal karena merasa di sudutkan.

"Tapi memang benarkan _hyung_" kata Changmin

"Yak dasar kalian _Pabbo_! Ini kalian suapi Moobin aku sudah tidak _mood_" kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan Moobin ke pangkuan Junsu dan ia pun langsung berdiri menjauhi HominYoosu. Mereka semua tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang sedang marah namun tidak ada seram-seramnya malah menggemaskan ditambah dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah hanya saja ia merasa malu dan untuk menutupinya ia ya bersikap pura-pura marah.#dasar Umma gengsi bener

"Huh masih saja gengsi" cibir Junsu. Yunho berdiri dari duduknya bermaksud menemui Jaejoong.

"Yah mudah-mudahan mereka bisa secepatnya baikan" ujar Yoochun yang melihat Yunho menemui Jaejoong.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Mata musang itu terlihat memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memotong sayuran dengan telaten dan terlihat sangat serius hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan _namja_ bermata musang yang kini tengah tersenyum menatap punggung _namja_ cantik tersebut.

Jaejoong berbalik melihat masakannya kemudian mengambil sendok untuk mengaduk masakannya. Sesekali mencicipinya merasakan apa ada yang kurang dengan rasa masakannya. Perlahan _namja_ bermata musang itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan ragu ia memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan sendok yang ada ditangannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari normal tanpa ia melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang berani memeluknya. Pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Hatinya menolak _namja_ bermata musang tersebut memeluknya namun tubuhnya seolah berkhianat padanya.

"Jae, _Bogoshipoo_" gumam _namja_ bermata musang tersebut.

'_Nado_ yun' batin Jaejoong ia hanya bisa menyuarakannya dalam hati entah kenapa mulutnya terasa kelu walau hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jae, aku ingin kita kembalilah seperti dulu"

'Aku ingin tapi rasanya masih sakit mengingat semuanya Yun' Jaejoong kembali menyuarakannya dalam hati.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku Jae" lirih Yunho yang masih berusaha walaupun Jaejoong hanya diam namun ia tahu _namja_ cantik itu mendengarkannya.

"…."

"Kau bilang pada Ahra kalau kita tidak pernah putus bukankah itu berarti kau masih mencintaiku"

'DEG' mata Jaejoong terbelalak tubuhnya semakin menegang mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Yunho. Memorinya memutur kejadian pagi tadi saat Ahra menghadangnya di depan kelas.

"YAK, LEPASKAN AKU MAU MASAK" teriak Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dari pinggangnya, walaupun diperlakukan kasar namun entah kenapa senyum dibibir hati itu kini terkembang dengan tidak rela ia melepaskan pelukannya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang membelakanginya tanpa berani menghadap Yunho. Yunho memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan daripada membuat Jaejoong semakin marah padanya. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Namun tidak dengan Jaejoong hatinya terus menerus meruntuki Yunho yang masih duduk di dekatnya.

'_Aigo_ apa ia mendengar semua malunya, ini semua gara-gara nenek lampir itu' runtuk Jaejoong sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT" bentak Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"_Ani_, kau sangat cantik jae"

'BLUSS' Pipi Jaejoong langsung dihiasi rona merah mendengar pujian Yunho. Namun bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau harus menunjukan sisi feminimnya.

"Yak dasar _Pabbo_ aku ini _namja_ aku tampan bukan cantik" seru Jaejoong tidak terima "Kau pergi dari sini jangan ganggu aku lagi masak"

"Ne—ne" ujar Yunho kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

'Chuu~~'

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali tubuhnya membatu pikirannya masih meloading apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tangannya refleks menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja bertemu dengan bibir hati milik Yunho. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar keseluruh persendiannya.

1 detik masih memproses

2 detik mengernyitkan dahinya

3 detik

"JUNG YUNHHOOOO _PABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_" teriakan mengelegar terdengar dari penjuru rumah milik keluarga Kim. Namun tersangka yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong marah hanya tersenyum sambil menutup telinganya beruntung ia segera menghindar dari _namja_ cantik tersebut sebelum _namja_ cantik itu menyadari ia telah mencuri ciumannya.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Mata _doe_ itu memandang tajam seorang _namja_ yang tengah asyik menyantap makanannya seolah-olah tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh seorang _namja_ cantik diruangan tersebut. Suasana di dalam ruang makan terasa aneh dengan hawa yang tidak mengenakan. Tiga orang _namja_ lain saling melempar pandangan namun kemudian mereka mengeleng kecil saling berbicara melalui bahasa tubuh.

Untungnya suasana tersebut segera berakhir karena tangisan Moobin yang tiba-tiba pecah. Jaejooong segera menghampiri Moobin dan menenangkannya. Membuat Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin bernafas lega karena terbebas dari suasana yang panas dan mereka bisa makan dengan tenang 'Moobin sepertinya mengerti kalau orangtuanya sedang bertengkar' batin tiga orang tersebut.

Kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada satu orang _namja_ yang menjadi tersangka marahnya _namja_ cantik tersebut yang kini tengah asyik menikmati makanannya. Menatap tajam _namja_ tersebut, karena merasa diperhatikan _namja_ bermata musang tersebut mendongkakan kepalanya.

"_Waeyo_, kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu" tanya Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada jae _hyung_, kenapa ia bisa semarah itu" tanya Junsu namun yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahunya dan kembali menikmati _kimchi_nya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kalian tahu sendiri kalau ia itu pemarah" jawab Yunho dengan cengirannya.

"Kami tidak percaya padamu"

"Terserah, cepat habiskan makanan kalian atau ia akan semakin marah" kata Yunho mengingatkan kalau Jaejoong tidak suka ada masakannya yang tidak habis dimakan.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Kelima _namja_ sedang berkumpul diruang tamu keluaraga Kim, Junsu dan Jaejoong sang pemilik rumah nampak sedang bermain dengan Moobin, sesekali kegiatan mereka diganggu oleh Yunho. Changmin dan Yoochun mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ketiga temannya. Jaejoong yang marah dan kesal karena Yunho terus menganggunya seolah melupakan kejadian yang mereka alami di dapur tadi.

"Jae _hyung_, Yunho _hyung_" panggil Yoochun. Merasa namanya di panggil Yunho dan Jaejoong melihat kearah Yoochun.

"Bagaimana mengurus Moobin kalau kalian ada kuliah, bukankah kalian satu kelas tidak mungkinkan kalian bergantian menjaganya" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau benar juga chun" kata Yunho membenarkan perkataan Yoochun.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, kenapa kau harus mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku" omel Jaejoong.

"Sudah-sudah jangan mulai bertengkar lagi" lerai Junsu

"Titip di penitipan anak saja selagi kalian kuliah, _Otte_" usul Changmin

"Ide yang bagus, tapi kami tidak tahu tempatnya" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku ada kenalan bagaimana kalau kalian menitipkannya disana" kata Yoochun

"Boleh juga baiklah kalau begitu" kata Jaejoong

"Emm, jae hyung boleh aku bertanya" tanya Junsu ragu-ragu.

"Ne, ada apa Su?"

"Tapi jangan marah ne" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan junsu

"_Waeyo_?"

"Itu aku masih penasaran kenapa kau membawa Yunho hyung mengurus Moobin bukan kah kalian sering bertengkar" ujar Junsu ragu. Wajah Jaejoong menegang mendapati pertanyaan Junsu.

"Ne, aku juga penasaran Jae kenapa kau membawa bayi itu kerumahku" tanya Yunho yang masih penasaran terkadang ia ingin menanyakannya namun terlupakan kalau sudah berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

"Anu—u itu" ujar Jaejoong terbata-bata bingung ingin mengutarakan alasannya apa karena ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia bisa mendatangi rumah Yunho malam itu.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sengaja biar kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi" goda Yunho

"YAK, BUKKAN seperti itu" kata Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Lalu apa?"

"Waktu itu, aku—" Jaejoong meremas ujung kaosnya "Aku hanya ingin meletakannya dirumah Yunho tapi saat aku berbalik sudah ada Mr. Jung ya begitulah" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya takut melihat reaksi Yunho.

"_MWOOO_! Kau aishhh" geram Yunho setelah mendengar alasan Jaejoong

"_Mian_" cicit Jaejoong. Yang lainya hanya bisa tersenyum entahlah yang ada dipikiran mereka adalah Moobin bisa jadi pemersatu hubungan hyungnya lagi.

"Kau ingin melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu padaku" seru Yunho

"_Mian_ yun, saat itu hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku" Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya karena kalimat yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yunho tertegun berusaha memproses apa yang ia dengar tadi bukan ilusi.

"_Mwo_?"

"_Ani_, maksudku saat itu aku tidak sengaja melihat kearah rumahmu, jadinya aku langsung kepikiran dirimu" kata Jaejoong meralat ucapannya.

"Benarkah"

"N—ne tentu saja, memang apa yang ingin kau harapkan"

"Aku sih berharap kalau kau selalu memikirkanku"

"Jangan mimpi tuan JUNG" ucap Jaejoong.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Hampir dua minggu sudah Moobin berada ditengah-tengah pasangan yang selalu bertengkar tersebut. Hubungan mereka mulai ada sedikit perubahan walaupun terkadang masih suka bertengkar karena masalah-masalah kecil mengenai Moobin. Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun tidak terlalu ambil pusing ada perubahan saja mereka sangat bersyukur daripada mereka terus-menerus bertengkar.

Selama mereka kuliah Moobin mereka titipkan di salah satu tempat penitipan bayi, sorenya saat selesai kuliah mereka menjemput Moobin. Terkadang Yunho harus rela(ikhlas lahir batin) menginap ditempat Jaejoong, karena Jaejoong tidak ingin mengurus Moobin sendirian apalagi Moobin yang sering menangis tengah malam.

Seperti saat ini pasangan ini terlihat kerepotan menenangkan Moobin yang tidak berhenti menangis sejak sore tadi, padahal biasanya kalau Moobin menangis dengan berat hati Jaejoong merelakan _nippel_nya untuk menyusui Moobin supaya berhenti menangis namun kali ini sepertinya Moobin tidak menginginkan _nipple_ Jaejoong.

"Aduh yun kenapa Moobin terus menangis" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengendong Moobin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Jae"

"Cobalah kau tanyakan pada bibi Lee bagaimana cara menenangkan Moobin, aku sudah sangat cape hari ini" keluh Jaejoong karena memang kegiatannya di kampus menguras tenaga dan pikirannya karena bakti social yang mereka adakan.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" Yunho meraih ponsel disaku celananya menghubungi telepon rumahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yebboseo_"

"Bibi Lee bisakah bibi ke rumah Jaejoong sekarang"

"Ada apa tuan?"

"Kesini saja"

"Baik" telepon pun diputus Yunho dan dimasukannya lagi kedalam saku celananya.

"Bagaimana yun, apa kata bibi Lee" tanya Jaejoong

"Sebentar lagi bibi Lee akan kesini"

"Bin kau kenapa sih eoh kenapa menangis terus" kata Jaejoong.

"Bi kenapa Moobin terus menangis tidak seperti biasanya" kata Jaejoong saat melihat bibi Lee memasuki kediamannya. Setelah memeriksa sebentar keadaan Moobin "Sepertinya Bin masuk angin tuan"

Dengan perasaan khawatir Yunho berinisiatif membawa Moobin segera ke rumah sakit "Jae sebaiknya kita bawa Moobin ke rumah sakit" usul Yunho.

"Ne kau benar Yun, kajja bibi Lee tolong siapkan bajunya Binnie ne ada di kamar" pinta Jaejoong. Bibi Lee pun menangguk kemudian segera menyiapkan keperluan Moobin.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

"Moobin baik-baik saja hanya masuk angin" kata dokter Kang yang memeriksa Moobin beberapa saat yang lalu. Yunho dan Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter Kang.

"_Khamsahamida_ dok" ucap Yunho. Dokter Kang tersenyum melihat raut kelegaan diwajah Yunho.

"_Gwenchana_, menjadi orang tua baru memang agak susah pada awalnya" kata Dokter Kang sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. mendengar ucapan dokter Kang Yunho dan Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyimpan kerinduan dan terluka.

**TBC**

**A/N:** mian Yura telah banget updatenya, soalnya tugas yura bikin pusing dan lagi-lagi ide ceritanya yang mampet ditengah jalan. Ini yura ketik disela waktu-waktu pusing yura mian kalo chap ini mengecewakan karena jujur yura kurang puas dengan chap kasih buat yang udah ngasih Yura reviewnya gak nyangka banget yura* chap kemarin mian kalo pendek banget, soalnya udah mentok banget itu idenya,kekeke. Mian juga kalo cara pengurusan bayinya rada-rada gak masuk akal cz yura bingung gak pernah ngurusin bayi. hee

Kalo masih ada typosnya mian, sudah yura perbaiki semampu yura tapi kalau masih ada mohon koreksinya ne tapi jangan dibash. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong , Jung Yunho,dll**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ceritanya gaje abis, YAOI (BL) yang gak suka sebaiknya jangan baca entar bisa muntah. **

**Rate : T **

**Summary : **"MWOO! Yak appa dia bukan anakku, tanyakan saja padanya, ayo jae bilang kalau dia bukan anakku"/"b..benar ajhussi ini bukan anak kami" **YUNJAE FANFIC****.**

"_Khamsahamida_ dok" ucap Yunho. Dokter Kang tersenyum melihat raut kelegaan diwajah Yunho.

"_Gwenchana_, menjadi orang tua baru memang agak susah pada awalnya" kata Dokter Kang sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. mendengar ucapan dokter Kang Yunho dan Jaejoong jadi salah tingkah.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang terlihat menyimpan kerinduan dan terluka.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Chapter 4

Sepulang dari rumah sakit Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke rumah Jaejoong, Moobin juga sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan sekarang sedang tertidur. Jaejoong tertidur di samping Moobin karena kelelahan seharian dengan kegiatan kampusnya dan mengurus Moobin. Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah damai jaejoong ketika tidur walaupun masih ada gurat kelelahan diwajahnya namun tak mengurangi kecantikannyan yang melebihi seorang yeoja.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membelai pipi mulus tanpa cacat milik Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Kemudian beralih pada Moobin yang sedang tertidur pulas "Bin gomawo sudah hadir diantara kami mianhae sebelumnya aku menolak kehadiranmu" Yunho mencium pipi Moobin setelahnya beranjak meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi indah mereka "Jaljayo"

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Sinar matahari pagi membuat sesorang mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia mengucek-ngucek matanya. Pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada jam di dinding.

"OMO, sudah jam 7" serunya yang langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyambar handuk yang beranda di gantungannya sejurus kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tidak berapa lama ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi yang semakin membuatnya terlihat sexy. Ia lalu menghampiri lemarinya melihat baju yang cocok di pakainya hari ini. Tapi kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti kepalanya ia miringkan tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Seperti ada yang terlupakan" gumamnya pelan otaknya sibuk mengingat-ngingat hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung berbalik dengan raut wajah terkejut. "OMOO, Moobin dimana pantas aku merasa ada yang kurang saat bangun" serunya yang baru ingat kalau ia tadi malam tidur dengan Moobin. Namja itu kemudian keluar dari kamarnya mencari keberadaan Moobin, ia menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Yunho sedang bermain dengan Moobin mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Yunho yang merasa ada yang memperhatikannya ia lalu berbalik dan tersenyum kala melihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya "Kau sudah bangun Jae, maaf tidak membangunkanmu karena aku pikir kau terlalu lelah jadinya aku biarkan saja kau istrirahat" Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Yunho. Hatinya menghangat saat Yunho masih perhatian padanya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong "Oh ya Jae bisakah kau memasak untuk kita aku lapar sekali, kau tau kan aku tidak bisa memasak" pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas membuat senyum di bibir Jaejoong terkembang namun segera di hilangkannya sebelum Yunho melihat, namun sayang Yunho masih sempat melihat senyum tulus yang Jaejoong tunjukan.

"Ne, tunggulah sebentar" kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Gomawo Chagiaaa" teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapannya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika mendengar teriakan Yunho bukan karena marah tapi karena tersipu malu.

"YAKK, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU" Balas Jaejoong kembali berteriak membuat Yunho terkekeh sendiri.

"Bin coba lihat ummamu masih saja gengsi, bin mau bantu appa ne biar bisa bersama umma lagi" Moobin hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa saat Yunho berbicara dengannya sambil mencium pipinya gemas.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Seperti biasa setelah mengantar Moobin ditempat penitipan bayi Yunho dan Jaejoong segera melaju menuju kampus, untuk kali ini Jaejoong dengan terpaksa ikut mobil Yunho karena mobilnya membuat ulah pagi ini.

Semua mata tertuju pada sebuah mobil spot merah yang baru saja memasuki area parkir kampus MIROTIC bukan karena tertarik melihat mobil merah itu melainkan orang yang berada di dalamnya. Semua orang mengerjap mata melihat dua orang manusia yang tidak pernah akur kini datang bersama dengan satu mobil.

"Kau lihat semua orang jadi melihat kita seperti itu" gerutu Jaejoong yang merasa risih melihat semua orang memandang mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Biarkan saja" jawab Yunho dengan santai yang mengundang delikan tajam Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua keluar dengan gaya cool dan angkuh yang semakin menambah kesan pasangan sempurna bagi yang melihatnya. Namun tidak semua orang kagum dengan mereka ada juga yang tidak rela idola mereka bersatu.

"Awas kau Kim Jaejoong akan aku pastikan Yunho hanya akan menjadi miliku" geram seorang yeoja berwajah cantik namun tak secantik hatinya.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Yunho kini sedang tiduran dibawah pohon di belakang kampus, tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah semalaman mengurus Moobin yang sakit dan bangun pagi-pagi ketika mendengar suara tangisan Moobin. Ia tersenyum membayangkan mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

"Jae, akan aku pastikan semua itu akan menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti" lirih Yunho kemudian ia menutup matanya.

"Oppaaa" panggilan seseorang terpaksa membuatnya kembali membuka matanya dengan malas ia sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oppa sedang apa" tanya Ahra dengan muka sok imut membuat yunho mendecih pelan.

"Kau tidak lihat aku ingin tidur, pergilah jangan ganggu aku" kata Yunho dengan ketus namun bukan ahra namanya kalau tidak tahu malu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan menemani oppa tidur"

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang ahra- ssi"

"Ani, aku akan disini menemani oppa" kata ahra bersikeras " Oh ya oppa, bayi yang waktu itu bukan anakmu kan"

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu kalau itu bukan anakku"

"Tentu saja ada, oppa hanya boleh menjadi appa dari anak-anakku nanti"

"Dalam mimpimu saja Ahra-ssi"

Dari jauh Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan Ahra sedang duduk berdua hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit melihatnya walaupun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yunho yang selalu mengelak ketika tangan ahra hendak melingkar di lengannya. Ucapan Junsu beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terngiang di pikirannya

"_**Kau tidak lihat tadi ahra, apa kau ingin melihat ia menang lagi seperti dulu?"**_

Dengan membulat kan tekad ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya,

"Baik kali ini tak akan ku biarkan nenek sihir itu menang, Yunho hanya akan menjadi milik seorang Kim Jaejoong" serunya ia kemudian mendekati dua orang berbeda gender tersebut. Saat hendak mendekati mereka ia berhenti dibelakang Yunho ahra yang melihat menyeringai kemudian semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Yunniee" panggil Jaejoong sontak kepala Yunho langsung menoleh matanya terbelalak melihat Jaejoong ada di belakangnya dengan cepat ia menepis kasar tangan ahra dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae"

"Yunnie bukannya kita mau menjemput Moobin, kenapa malah berduaan nenek sihir itu" tunjuk Jaejoong kepada Ahra yang sedang memasang tampang dongkol.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya ia terlalu kaget dengan perbuahan sikap Jaejoong padanya. Panggilan itu sudah lama tidak di dengarnya.

"Yunniee" rengek Jaejoong dengan manjanya saat melihat tampang schok Yunho

"Ah ne—e" jawab Yunho gugup

"Kajja kita pergi Joongie tidak suka Yunnie dekat-dekat dengan yeoja gila ini" seperti terhipnotis dengan segala tingkah laku Jaejoong Yunho hanya bisa menurut apa yang Jaejoong perintahkan. Ia terlalu bahagia melihat perubahan Jaejoong dan sikap manja Jaejoong padanya.

"Ah ne—ne " kata Yunho tergagap. Ahra yang menyaksikan hanya bisa mengeram dengan kesal usahanya kali ini gagal.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

"YAK—YAK , lepaskan" teriak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Jaejoong, setelah meninggalkan Ahra tak sedikit pun Yunho beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong. Mungkin karena terlalu bahagia sehingga ia tidak ingin melepas Jaejoong.

"Shhiro, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jae" kata Yunho yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tidak lihat semua orang sedang melihat kita dan berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti ini aku tidak bisa berjalan kau tau" omel Jaejoong. Posisi mereka memang berpelukan sambil berjalan menuju parkiran mobil.

"Jinja, kalau begitu aku gendong saja ne" kata Yunho sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya membuat Jaejoong langsung merinding seketika.

"Yak, berhentilah bertingkah bodoh Jung Yunho" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

"Ne—kajja masuklah aku sudah sangat merindukan Moobin" Yunho mengalah daripada namja cantik itu terus menerus marah-marah.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong sadari seseorang mengikuti mereka menuju tempat penitipan bayi. Setelah memarkir mobil Yunho dan Jaejoong segera masuk. Orang yang mengikuti mereka hanya melihat dari balik sebuah pohon yang tumbuh di depan gerbang penitipan bayi tersebut.

Wajahnya berubah sendu kala melihat Jaejoong menggendong Moobin, airmatanya sudah tergenang siap untuk melesak keluar. Hingga sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya

"Donghonie, mianhae" sebuah kalimat terucap sebelum airmata itu akhirnya terjatuh.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumah karena melihat Moobin yang terus menguap sendari tadi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Hingga Jaejoong akhirnya buka suara menyuarakan pertanyaan yang dari dulu ia ingin utarakan

"Yun, bagaimana dengan orang tua Moobin?" Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong kemudian fokus kembali ke depan.

"Apa kau ingin kita mencari mereka" Yunho bersuara setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Mereka mungkin punya alasan sehingga membuang Moobin, cepat atau lambat Moobin pasti akan kembali pada orang tuanya" suara itu terdengar lirih dan sedih karena bagaimana pun Jaejoong sudah menyayangi Moobin walaupun pertemuan mereka kurang dari sebulan.

"Kita akan mencari orang tua Moobin bersama-sama" Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam membiarkan tangan besar Yunho mengenggam tangannya ada rasa hangat menjalar ke hatinya.

"Gomawo" lirihnya pelan, Yunho tersenyum. Hari ini senyumnya seakan selalu menghiasi bibir hati tersebut.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Jaejoong kini sedang bergelut dengan kesibukannya di dapur membuatkan bubur untuk Moobin dan makan siang yang sudah agak terlambat untuk mereka berdua. Saking fokusnya dengan kegiatannya mengiris bawang ia tidak menyadari Yunho sudah ada disampingnya. Tangan Yunho langsung meraih pinggang ramping tersebut hingga pemiliknya tersentak kaget.

"Yak Pabo kau mengagetkan ku" seru Jaejoong sambil mengelus dadanya, namun Yunho hanya menunjukan senyum tak berdosa dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau tahu aku senang hari ini" Yunho bersuara sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengiris bawang dan juga sayuran.

"Wae?" kata-kata itu terdengar seperti tidak perduli namun lain di hati lain di mulut, Jaejoong juga sangat ingin tahu.

"Karena kau mau kembali denganku" Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Yunho

DEG

Posisi wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kapan aku bilang mau kembali padamu"

"Kau memang tidak pernah bilang lewat mulut tapi dari—"

"Minggirlah aku ingin memasak, dan urus Moobin kau tinggal dimana dia" Jaejoong buru-buru memotong ucapan Yunho membuat Yunho mendengus kesal beginilah sifat Jaejoong suka seenaknya sendiri.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah bermain dengan Moobin di ruang tamu mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tawa Moobin membuat ketenangan tersendiri untuk mereka berdua. Suara bel pintu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kau buka sana, aku malas berdiri" perintah Jaejoong yang langsung membuat Yunho mendengus satu lagi sifat Jaejoong suka memerintah.

"Dasar pemalas" cibir Yunho.

"Nuguseo" tanya Yunho saat membuka pintu berdiri seorang yeoja yang Yunho perkirakan masih seusianya. Yeoja tersebut kelihatan agak ragu membuat Yunho memicingkan matanya mengamati yeoja itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Mau mencari siapa nuuna" tanya Yunho lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari yeoja tersebut.

"Anu—"

"Siapa Yun" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho hanya berdiri di depan pintu, ia pun membawa Moobin dan berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Hoonie" lirih yeoja tersebut pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho. Yunho melihat perubahan raut wajah dari yeoja tersebut.

"Bo—bo-lehkah aku masuk" tanya yeoja berponi tersebut terbata-bata, matanya yang berkaca-kaca tidak pernah lepas dari Moobin yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Yunho buru-buru mengiyakan membuat Jaejoong mendelikkan mata doe-nya.

"Silahkan –"

"Kibum"

"Oh silahkan Kibum ssi" Yunho mempersilahkan yeoja manis berponi tersebut masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa" tanya Yunho "Apa kau mengenal bayi ini" lanjut Yunho lagi karena sendari tadi mata yeoja tersebut selalu menatap Moobin.

"D—dia anakku" gumam kibum pelan.

"MWOO! Kau bercandakan" seru Jaejoong yang kaget berbeda dengan Yunho yang sudah memperkirakan ini sebelumnya.

"Benar ia anak yang sudah lahir dari rahimku" ucap Kibum pelan

"Dan membuangnya begitu saja" kata Jaejoong geram. Namun dengan cepat Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya yang sedang emosi.

"Apa alasanmu membuang Moobin" tanya Yunho dengan tenang. Kibum terlihat menghela nafasnya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun, hingga kejadian naas itu terjadi, saat kami berdua mabuk sehabis menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman kerja kami. Kami melakukan hubungan itu saat kami sedang mabuk berat" Kibum nampak menghela nafasnya

"Hingga suatu pagi aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual, aku pikir awalnya itu hanya masuk angin namun itu terjadi selama seminggu hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit"

"Kekasihmu tahu" tanya Jaejoong

"Ani, ia sedang bertugas keluar kota jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke dokter sendiri, hingga pernyataan dokter membuat seakan duniaku runtuh, aku positif hamil. Aku langsung menghubungi kekasihku namun tidak di angkat. Hingga seminggu kemudian ia pulang aku memberitahu tentang kehamilanku dan—ia menyuruhku mengugurkan kandunganku darah dagingnya sendiri, namun aku bersikeras mempertahankan anakku"

"Orang tuamu mengetahuinya" kini giliran Yunho yang bertanya.

"Mereka tidak pernah mengetahuinya"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuang bayi ini, kalau dari awal kau mempertahankannya"

"Saat itu aku bingung, orang tuaku berencana datang mengunjungiku aku tidak ingin orang tuaku kecewa denganku hingga akhirnya aku terpaksa membuangnya"

"Dan sekarang kau ingin mengambilnya kembali, kau pikir Moobin sampah yang bisa seenaknya kau buang dan kau pungut kembali" emosi Jaejoong kini sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi masalah ini seorang diri"

"Lalu kekasihmu yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu kemana"

"Ia pergi entah kemana setelah mengetahui aku mempertahankan bayi ini"

"Jae, tenang lah" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang sudah tersulut emosi.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang ia seenaknya saja ingin mengambil Moobin setelah membuangnya begitu saja"

"Jae mengertilah posisi Kibum"

"Hahaha mengerti kau bilang, seharusnya ia bisa mempertahankan Moobin tidak perduli apapun yang orang lain katakan bahkan sekalipun orang tuanya kecewa Moobin adalah darah dagingnya sendiri bagaimana mungkin ia mempunyai pikiran untuk membuang bayi tidak berdosa seperti Moobin kalau sejak awal ia sudah berniat mempertahankan Moobin bukan kah sampai akhir ia harus mempertahankannya" Kibum tertunduk membenarkan semua perkataan Jaejoong

"Aku memang ibu yang tidak berguna"

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya"

"Jae" tegur Yunho

"Wae? Kau membelaya eoh?" tuduh Jaejoong

"Kau benar, apapun yang ia ceritakan memang tak seharusnya ia berpikir untuk membuang Moobin, tapi apa kau tega membuat Moobin terpisah dengan ibu kandungnya" Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Moobin yang sedang bermain.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengambil Moobin lagi"

"Setelah aku terpisah dari Hoonie aku merasa ada yang hilang dalam diriku, aku merindukan tawanya dan tangisannya di setiap malamku, mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuiku membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin besar"

"Siapa namanya"

"Aku memberi nama Donghoon"

"Apa boleh aku menemui hoonie lagi jika aku merindukannya" Kibum tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat mengangguk.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

"Jangan pernah berpikir membuangnya lagi atau kau yang akan ku bunuh" ucapan sadis Jaejoong membuat Kibum terkekeh.

"Gomawo, sudah menjaganya selama ini aku berhutang banyak pada kalian" ucap Kibum dengan tulus

"Sama-sama" ucap Yunho, Jaejoong ia kini sedang berusha menahan air matanya

"Binnie, umma pasti akan merindukanmu" bisik Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi gembul Moobin

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku pulang dulu main-mainlah kerumah, ku rasa Hoonie ah ania binnie akan merindukan kalian"

"Ne kami akan main kerumah mu kapan-kapan"

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Setelah kepulangan Kibum Jaejoong nampak murung sambil memegang mainan Moobin yang baru digunakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Yunho yang melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, bagaimana pun ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan. Walaupun baru sebentar Moobin hadir dalam kehidupan mereka namun kehadiran Moobin mempunyai arti tersendiri untuk mereka berdua.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong. Menyadari kehadiran Yunho Jaejoong pun menoleh kemudian merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

"Yun, baru sebentar Moobin pergi aku sudah merindukannya" lirihnya pelan. Yunho tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Jaejoong.

"Ne, nanti kita akan menjenguk Moobin"

"Jinja"

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

Semenjak kepergian Moobin, Yunho dibuat bingung oleh sikap Jaejoong yang terkesan menghindarinya. Sudah beberapa kali Yunho berusaha menyapa Jaejoong ketika mereka berpapasan namun bukannya menjawab Jaejoong malah berlalu begitu saja. Sama seperti kali ini ketika Yunho sedang istirahat latihan basket dari jauh ia melihat Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat Yunho menghampirinya.

"Jae, bolehkan aku bicara padamu?"

"Mian yun aku sedang sibuk lain kali saja" tolak Jaejoong

"Kau sibuk apa Jae?"tanya Junsu yang sendari tadi bersama Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memberi isyrat kepada Junsu supaya mengiyakan perkataanya namun karena Junsu yang terlalu polos jadinya ia tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Jae, ku mohon sebentar saja" pinta Yunho

"Baiklah,Cuma sebentar ne"

"Ne, kajja ikut aku" Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke taman belakang kampus.

"Untuk apa kita kesini" tanya Jaejoong yang sendari tadi hanya diam.

"Jae, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku? Katakanlah kalau memang aku punya salah padamu aku janji tidak akan mengulangnya" Jaejoong yang sudah mengetahui pertanyaan itu yang akan keluar dari bibir hati tersebut hanya bisa menunduk ia bingung ingin menjawab apa karena memang Yunho tidak melakukan kesalahan. Karena Jaejoong hanya diam membuat yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Jae bicaralah, aku mohon" pinta yunho dengan tampang melas.

"Mian, kau tak salah apa-apa yun"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku jae, aku lebih memilih kita seperti dulu daripada kau menjauhiku, jae apa memang tidak ada lagi kesempatanku untuk kembali padamu? Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu jae tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku" Jaejoong berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Jae" lirih Yunho karena tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kau ingin jae, mungkin selama ini usahaku sia-sia walaupun ini mungkin sulit aku tak akan menganggumu lagi. Mian jae"

Sakit, ya hati jaejoong terasa sakit mendengar keputuasan yunho. Ia juga sangat mencintai yunho namun gengsinya yang terkadang membuat ia selalu menolak perhatian yunho padanya. Tapi kini yunho memutuskan untuk tidak menganggunya lagi itu berarti yunho menyerah untuk mencintainya. Andwae... andwae itu tidak boleh terjadi. Saat yunho berbalik meninggalkan jaejoong yang hanya diam tiba-tiba

GREPP

"Jangan pergi, maafkan aku" isakan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry itu. Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba jaejoong memeluknya.

"Jae"

"Mian yun, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana setelah kepergian moobin, aku tidak tahu cara agar kita bisa dekat lagi, ku mohon jangan pergi" jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tangan yunho berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ku mohon yun jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu" Yunho tersenyum akhirnya semua usahanya selama ini berhasil. Sebenarnya kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan hanya gertakan saja karena bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa melepaskan jaejoong begitu saja.

"Jae, bisakah kau lepaskan dulu pelukanmu" dengan cepat jaejoong menggeleng walaupun yunho tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ani, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku kalau aku melepaskannya aku tidak mau" yunho terkekeh menyadari keposesifan jaejoong.

"Hey, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu Boojae" mendengar panggilan yang dulu sering yunho ucapkan padanya membuat pelukannya pada tubuh yunho mulai melonggar tidak membuang kesempatan yunho pun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap wajah cantik jaejoong. Ia kemudian mengecup air mata jaejoong membuat jaejoong dengan refleks memejamkan matanya, kecupan itu beralih pada hidung jaejoong dan kini senyum terpampang di bibir hati yunho saat melihat bibir cherry jaejoong. Ia mengecup sebentar " Jangan pernah mengacuhkan ku lagi Boo, aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" bibir cherry itu kini tersenyum

"Gomawo yunnie, Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Boo" kedua bibir sepasang kekasih itu kini kembali bertemu menyalurkan hasrat cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Dari jauh beberapa pasang mata menampakan senyum diwajah mereka "Akhirnya mereka bersatu juga" seru yoochun.

"Kau benar chun, aku bosan melihat mereka bertengkar terus" kata junsu menyahuti perkataan yoochun.

"Hah dan aku pastikan setelah ini mereka mentraktirku makan" tentu kalian sudah tahu siapa yang di otaknya hanya makanan, kedua orang sahabatnya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan changmin.

**&*& Yunjae &*&**

"Yun" panggil jaejoong pada Yunho yang kini sedang tiduran di paha jaejoong.

"Hemm" sahut yunho sambil masih memejamkan matanya.

"Aku merindukan moobin" yunho tersenyum dan bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian membawa jaejoong kepelukannya.

"Ne, aku juga merindukannya bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya sehabis pulang kuliah"

"Jinja" seru jaejoong dengan mata berbinar

"Ne, baby kita akan menemui moobin"

"Gomawo yunnie"

"Ne Boo"

Sesuai janjinya sepulang kuliah jaejoong dan yunho akan berangkat ke rumah kibum untuk menemui moobin atau donghoon. Tapi yoochun, junsu dan changmin yang juga ikut merindukan Moobin memaksa untuk ikut dengan mereka. Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional modern, rumah itu nampak sepi.

"Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya yun?" tanya jaejoong

"Ne boo, aku yakin sekali"

"Apa mereka ada dirumah?" tanya junsu yang melihat rumah itu sepi.

"Molla, ayo kita masuk" ajak yunho mereka semua pun masuk mengikuti yunho setelah beberapa saat menekan bel suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka terlihat wajah terkejut kibum kedatangan tamu yang selama ini merawat anaknya, ia kemudian tersenyum manis mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Masuklah, aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang" kata kibum ramah

"Kami merindukan hoonie di mana dia sekarang" tanya jaejoong to the point membuat kibum tersenyum ia kemudian mengajak mereka masuk menemui donghoon yang sedang bermain.

"Binnie" seru jaejoong yang langsung memeluk binnie "Hey kau tak merindukanku" tanya jaejoong yang langsung mencium gemas pipi gembul donghoon.

"Mmma" jaejoong terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mungil donghoon.

"Mwoo, kau bilang apa barusan"

"Mmaa"

"Kyaaa, yunnie dia memanggilku umma" teriak jaejoong kegirangan, melihat reaksi jaejoong mereka semua hanya bisa tertawa. Yunho pun mendekati mereka berdua "Hey apa kau hanya mengingat umma mu saja" kata yunho cemberut

"paa..appa" mulut mungil itu kembali bersuara sambil menggapai untuk minta di gendong oleh yunho.

"Sepertinya kalian memang sudah harus memberi donghoon seorang adik hyung" celetuk changmin membuat mereka semua tertawa dan membuat wajah jaejoong memerah.

**THE END**

Kyaaaaa~~~~~ akhirnya tamat juga, maafkan yura ya yang udah menelantarkan ff ini selama berbulan-bulan. Sebenarnya yura bingung mau nerusin atau gak, tapi entah kenapa rasanya bersalah banget menelantarin ff yura. Bahkan yura sering dihantui#asekkgayanya untuk nerusin ff ini. Hhee

Sekali lagi yura minta maaf, masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini update. Kalau nggak ada juga gak papa#nangisdipojokanbarengjaema. Sebenarnya ini sudah lama yura ketik Cuma yura belum selesaikan saja dikit.

Ah yuraa lega bisa menamatkan ff ini walaupun endiingnya kurang memuaskan tapi yang penting tamat, dan hutang yura lunaass..hee

Mian yura banyak bacott..kekekeke

Big thanks buat semua yang udah ngasih reviewnya buat yura, yang udah ngefav N ngefollow ff yura terima kasih banyak maaf mengecewakan kalian dengan lama updatenya dan juga akhir yang kurang memuaskan. Buat yang gak kesebut namanya yura minta maaf, review kalian udah yura baca semua kq tapi hanya sebagian yang yura bales...

**BIG TO THANKS :**

**risnana54**** rara****KJhwang****aoi ao****RyGratia****|Ryu|Jae milk|Nee-chan CassieBigeast|lizuka myori|desi2121|runashine88|Kang Shin Ah|Vic89|SimviR|KimYcha Kyuu|NaraYuuki|Himawari Ezuki|Kyuji|Yzj84|MaghT|RedsXiah| |SSungMine| |Milia Schiver|giaoneesan|eun blingbling|shim minka|lawliet Jung|ChoithyaraELF| dan para Guest**


End file.
